


Tying and Breaking: Hands and Hearts.

by XxtsunamidevilxX



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxtsunamidevilxX/pseuds/XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick lies between choosing two people: Tom or Gatsby, who will he choose when he becomes to broken to continue? who will he trust the most? NOTE: OOC, think of it as an AU where Nick is in Daisy's place. plot-twisting happens. first Gatsby fanfic. Natsby/Nuchanan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying and Breaking: Hands and Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am not new to making FF, I have just come to a new website to spread my writing on~ you can find me on FF.net also! I am fairly new to the Gatsby fandom, but oh I wish I had joined sooner! So lovely~ anyway, here is my contribution to the fandom with this Natsby/Nuchanan fanfic!  
> Warnings: may get OOC at times. But hopefully you’ll see why~
> 
> Enjoy! P.s: Nuchanan (Nick/Tom, I had to make that last minute XD)

* * *

_‘It’s something my fool would find right but my wise man would find wrong. It sounds peculiar and cowardly, but emits a serene state of mind when achieved, the heating for the heart, an almost eternal warmth’._

_‘Love in any form is meant to bring happiness, even if it lasts from a stray second to several years, emotions are given from one to another, you share something you both have no difference in, something that isn’t insignificant to both of your lives, you truly connect._  
 _I attempted to connect with the person -or more people- that loved me, but my string was broken to begin with, the fact that I was in love meant that my body would break, I was never meant for love yet I made the impossible possible’._

_‘This is my story of how I married the great Gatsby’._

* * *

Night time fell upon the bungalow once again this summer, inside a stray lamp was lit on the bedside table, Nick lay down slowly, sighing as his broken body hit the soft mattress and fluffy cushions and pillows of all designs and sizes, he turned to face the wooden door at the other end of the room: no one came.

Carraway began to sniff, wiping at his tired and now wet eyes, silent cries of loneliness leaving his chapped lips as he curled into a ball; he had finally reached his limit with everything, he was too broken to continue living this life anymore, the sad part being that there was no escape he could think of. Used and thrown about like a tennis ball all for two love greedy people.

Suddenly, that wooden door that was once closed flew open and behind it stood a wet figure who began to hurriedly step into the room fully, it was Gatsby, in the same state he was at the plaza; with something to say. ‘The answer is yes, Nick’ his words came out with some forced breaths as he set his walking stick straight in his hand, reluctant huffs and sighs leaving his mouth.

‘We’ll marry, that will settle it all’

* * *

 

**~Chapter 1: Taking a new route~**

_‘I told him you can’t repeat the past, but he insisted that you can, for one second my thoughts on Gatsby truly being a madman were fuelled even more than before but I had gotten my point across to him, and I was very pleased to hear that he was contemplating my suggestion for what was to become a better life for him and me both’._

* * *

‘Jay, you’re crazy if you think that attempting to repeat the past will really make you happy' 

'Do you think Daisy can just magically go back to the way she was years ago just so you can continue to live the life you had planned out?’ Nicks eyebrows furrowed as he leaned against the short stone pillar near the stairs, taking a sip of his drink ‘she’s moved on, and I think it’s best you did too, you’ll only hurt yourself if you continue on, and I’m sure the last way Daisy wants to see you is broken’.

Gatsby’s head dropped to look at the ground in thought: he knew Nick was right, he knew the answers all along but he was refusing to accept them as the ‘right’ answers because in his world they don’t exist and were seen as an interference to his plans. He believed he was re-living the past right this moment, with every passing second he was living his past.

But Carraway had a point: it’s time to stop contributing more broken pieces of himself to the ‘past’ dump and move on, for now, the past can wait and the present can truly begin.

‘You know, Old Sport’ he began, walking towards the other male and placing a hand upon his shoulder ‘I’ve been at this for so long I kind of forgot about there being a ‘present’, I always thought the past was my present, if you get my point’ Nick had to laugh quietly at this ‘you sound so childish Jay, but yes I get what you mean, continue?’ ‘you’ve made me realise that…I’ll only be contributing to a fallen angel, the aspect of my dream life that is slowly crumbling to dust, it will be hard for me to just ‘forget’ and move on, I’ll always have a trench in my heart where Daisy’s existence lies, she’ll always be a memorable part of me I never thought I could achieve-’.

‘so you’ll consider?’ Nick asked, Gatsby paused for a moment before a small nod came along and his mouth curled into a smile ‘Yes Old Sport, I’ll consider it’.

* * *

_‘I sensed that Gatsby knew what he was doing and the consequences of doing so long before this conversation even came along, he has the answers but they aren’t ‘his’ answers, the ones he created for his little perfect life, they’re the ‘reality’ he doesn’t want to live._

_I know he doesn’t want them to be the truth, he's so caught up in his fantasy world even he doesn’t know what he’s tossing pennies towards anymore, but he did mention to me once that this is all non-negotiable, and here he is considering my recommendation for his life, the life he planned for several years without a person in arms reach to help him’._

_‘three days after that talk he held another party which -again- I was invited to. His large, dubious castle was littered with lights and flooded with music and people. Figures emitted from every corner of New York to feel sensational once again at Gatsby’s home.’_

* * *

Loud party music erupted from the castle, it felt as if the whole earth shook when Gatsby’s was alive and every time you came the music would be louder than before. The building was bouncing with familiar and new faces from all over New York, all races and shapes. Cheers of joy and happiness infected the air with the smell of fine alcohol and treats, all of which were guaranteed to be lined up at the turn of every golden corner.

Nick waited at the entrance for Jordan, who had called him prior to the party for an ‘important conversation’ concerning the events a couple of days ago. ‘Nick!’ her voice called whilst walking up the stone stairs towards his small figure ‘so, how is everything with you?’ her lips curled into a warm smile as he guided his hand to the back of his neck nervously and replied ‘everything’s fine, thanks’ looking to the side with a small smile and tint of red brushing his cheeks.

Baker held out her wrist to the other ‘shall we?’ she asked, her voice alluring with a tint of curiosity hidden inside of it ‘of course’ Carraway took her hand and they began through the entrance to the main hall where a dance-floor was set up.

'So, a little birdy told me you found a way to get Daisy off of Gatsby's mind' Jordan turned to face him 'is this birdy lying or will i be stunned tonight?' they found a table along the sidelines to settle down at. 'I'll have to assure you on both Jordan, because I'm not entirely sure if Gatsby is going to put my recommendation in play yet' a smile appeared on Nick's face, Jordan chuckled lightly before sipping her drink 'oh Nick, you really are as Daisy implies: Adorable' she set her glass down and looked deeply at the clear fluid with a sigh 'but you're so fragile' she looked up to him, scanning his bright blue eyes 'you know that?'

Carraway was confused, but continued to listen as she sighed again, circling the top of her glass with her dainty fingers ‘when you fall in deep love, I think you’ll break, you’ll love two instead of one, and they’ll both be trying to piece you up quicker than the other with anything and everything that pleases you, your name will be thrown about like a tennis ball, and when you land and it’s game over, you’ll be scared, so so scared, that you’ll never fall in love again’.

Nick looked away and dropped his head slightly, eyes scanning his hands as his brows furrowed in confusion but realization that this was his love life summed up from a woman who read people like an old book, and it was all so true.  
'that sounded familiar' he said with a struggled smile, looking back to Baker who was now standing up, 'does it now?' she asked rhetorically, knowing exactly what she was doing.

'yes, it…it sounded like Daisy' he said, ‘well who knows? maybe you're both fated the same thing?'

* * *

_‘ever since that night I spoke to Jordan I’ve felt shivers upon getting into bed, cool trickles scurrying down my spine in a warm shower, cold fingers brushing against my shoulders and embracing my waist: I felt Jordan’s intimidating and omniscient presence around me, how did she know all of this about me? What does Daisy tell her about me? I’ll never know, or find out._

_She talked about me like I was a damsel in distress, but it’s not just love-trouble I am in need of help with, I’ll be in pain, suffering, my name will be on two people’s minds, the agony of being the only person in the spotlight will crack me open and break me apart and worst of all they won’t be able to help me, being caught in their own fairy tale._

_There must be more to what she meant, so I guess I’ll have to wait and see, this tactic isn’t a favourite, it means I dive into this situation unprepared, but for once I’ll roll with what happens and if I do get in trouble then it’s a mistake and_ _oh well’._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeh, I did say OOC but there is a reason for it, trust me XD leave a nice review and I’ll get to writing chapter 2 right away!
> 
> If there are any spelling mistakes in here please notify me!


End file.
